Perfect Weapon
by GoldsworthyGontierGirl123
Summary: To the song "Perfect Weapon" by Black Veil Brides. Eli and Adam get tired of the bullying every day. Time for some good, old school payback.


**I know I should have updated either my song one-shot story or "A Lifetime" (and I've been working on both!) but I was listening to this song and thought "If I could do anything the kids who've put me down, what would I do?" and realized "Hey, this would make a really good Eli and Adam story, because they've been the targets of bullying." And this was born!**

**Song: Perfect Weapon  
>Aritist: Black Veil Brides<strong>

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Awake at night you focus,<br>On everyone whose hurt you,  
>Then write a list of targets,<br>Your violent lack of virtue._

"What about Bianca? Didn't she call you a freak or something?" Eli asked, frantically writing down names in his grey notebook.

Adam leaned his head back on the edge of Eli's bed, groaning, "Yeah, I guess. What's this list for anyway?"

Eli turned in his swivel chair, hands pointed out in planning mode. "So many people have hurt us just because of who we are: the emo guy and the trans kid. Well, I'm tired of it."

Adam turned right side up, holding his hands in his palms. "And what do you plan to do about it: find dirt on them and blackmail them with it? Very middle school, dude."

"No, something even better," he smirked evilly. "Something that gets back at them all."

"I've never seen you this determined and vicious…" Adam shook his head, then smiled. "I guess Jesus didn't teach you much about forgiveness."

"Oh, ha, ha. Just give me more names."

_Leave us alone!_  
><em>You're on your own!<em>  
><em>Go!<em>

"There. Perfect," he smirked, slamming the pencil tip on the final period. He blow on the paper, removing excess lead and eraser shavings.

Adam walked up, behind him reading all the names on the list. "I didn't know we had this many people who hated us."

"Honestly, neither did I," he admitted.

Adam walked back over to Eli's bed and sat down, throwing his hands behind his head. "So what's this brilliant plan of yours?"

Smirking even harder, Eli walked over to his bed side drawer and took out two black beanies and pair of black gloves. "Up for a little midnight visit to Degrassi?"

_We are breathing,  
>While your sleeping, go, (GO!)<br>And leave us alone,  
>The lines cheating,<br>Our hearts beating, go, (GO!)  
>And now you're on your own.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Here's to your perfect weapon,<em>  
><em>Crack bones with blind aggression,<em>  
><em>Like birds whose wings are broken,<em>  
><em>You live without direction<em>.

The night of the big football game was the next day, signaling the time for a pep rally, something that Eli and Adam would normally skip and hide out in Ms. Dawes room, but today was different. The plan was put into action.

"Now explain the plan to me again?" Adam whispered from the corner of the gym, confused.

Eli sighed. "Why do people bully us? Because they can. The main targets on our list were jocks and spirit squad. That status is their Perfect Weapon, you could say. They can't handle the fact that some kids want to break out of the classic high school stereotype and shun those you don't follow the rule."

"So what you're saying is," Adam started, still a little confused. "They live as a pack, not able to stray from it, and we're the lone wolves."

"They live without their own path. Nothing can be done for themselves without the consult of their peers," he summarized. "If it's not okay with the group, it shall not be."

_Leave us alone!_  
><em>You're on your own!<em>

"Introducing the Degrassi Panthers!" Mr. Simpson, started the rally, getting the crowd to cheer loudly. Eli and Adam stayed in the corner, slowly clapping, Eli with a smirk on his face, Adam was a concerned look.

Drew ran out in his blue football uniform, his face completely red. He whispered something into Mr. Simpson's ear. The principle lost color in his face. Eli's smirk got bigger.

Mr. Simpson coughed, clearing the embarrassment from his throat. "And now the Degrassi Panthers!"

With the queue, two Spirit Squad girls dressed in blue rolled out the huge banner that the team runs through. The crowd rang out in a murmur as they read the sign.

'We are breathing while you're sleeping. GO!' was written in all black letters, 'GO' outlined in grey.

Adam gave Eli a weird look. "When did you do that?"

"When you were doing your job," Eli answered.

_We are breathing,_  
><em>While your sleeping, go, (GO!)<em>  
><em>And leave us alone,<em>  
><em>The lines cheating,<em>  
><em>Our hearts beating, go, (GO!)<em>  
><em>And now you're on your own.<em>

Mr. Simpson gave a look that read, "Okay, what's going on?"

Drew, Riley, and Zane, dressed in the blue uniforms, raced out by themselves, not bursting through the banner. Everyone was confused when only they came out. Drew looked behind him, noticed that none of the other players followed. In the silence of the gym, Drew called out, "Come on, guys! It's not that bad!"

With that, the rest of the team filed out slowly. The jerseys were dyed black, their numbers painted grey, and they're names being covered by the word 'Weapon'.

Adam laughed, covering his mouth the quiet the outburst of laughter. "Okay, I see how my job is funny now." Eli just smirked still, nodding.

In the confusion of the jersey, the terrified shriek pierced the gym. Soon the rest of the spirit squad ran out, black and grey jerseys and covered in black paint. Bianca, a substitute from the dance squad, screamed out in anger, "What the heck!" watching her language in front of school advisers.

Eli and Adam couldn't help but laughed. They were alone in the corner, so no one saw them almost fall with laughter. "Dude, what's with the paint?"

"When I was dying the jerseys, I hooked up a paint can dump," Adam laughed, holding to his sides. "Very immature, though."

They high-fived. "Still. Classic."

_GO!_  
><em>GO! GO! GO!<em>  
><em>And now you're on your own!<em>  
><em>GO! GO!<em>  
><em>And leave us alone!<em>

Obviously angry, Mr. Simpson grabbed the microphone. "Pep rally is cancelled on account of this 'little' prank," he emphasized, "unless the offender show themselves."

Chants went up to continue the rally, telling the culprits to confess. It was time for the exit.

"Dude, give me the note," Adam smacked his forearm quickly. Reaching into his back pocket, Eli pulled out a folded piece of paper. Frantically, Adam folded it into a paper airplane and shot it across the gym to Mr. Simpson. When he reached out to grab it, the two boys ran out of the gym.

_We are breathing,_  
><em>While your sleeping, go, (GO!)<em>  
><em>And leave us alone,<em>  
><em>The lines cheating,<em>  
><em>Our hearts beating, go, (GO!)<em>  
><em>And now you're on your own.<em>

The principle opened up the plane that came towards him. He read it:

"Here's to your Perfect Weapon."

* * *

><p><strong>And End!<strong>

**Not my best work, but I didn't want to get into fine details of the whole situation. Just some good, old fashion revenge! **

**So yeah... Thanks for Reading!**


End file.
